What's A Soulmate? (Phan)
by KiroujisWonderland
Summary: A short fluffy Dan x Phil fic. What is a soulmate? Of course it's someone who loves you endlessly, but isn't there more to it? Based off of the beautiful quote from Dawson's Creek


_**A/N notice:**_ Hey darlings! Enjoy this! This piece is based off of, "What's A Soulmate?" by Dawsons Creek. (It's all over youtube and such, seriously.) I hope this makes sense! Enjoy!

_**It's a … Well, it's like a best friend but more.**_

__Rising. Falling. Rising. Falling. I watched as his chest slowly rose with each calming inhale and exhale. This was probably one of my favorite parts of each morning. To wake up before Phil and watch his relaxed figure still in slumber. He was so peaceful. Even while he was asleep, he radiated nothing but a positive aura throughout the room. I slowly shifted closer to his chest, his warm arms wrapping around me tightly. Even though it was chilly in the flat, being in his arms warmed me up in no time. I buried my face into his neck, not wanting to rise from such a comfortable position. I felt his body shake as he stirred from his deep sleep, fluttering his eyelids open. "Good morning sleeping beauty," I whispered, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Morning," he mumbled back, mustering up whatever morning strength he had to pull me onto his chest, his hands relaxed on my lower back. The older male smiled at me sleepily, before pressing a sheepish kiss on my nose. "What are we going to do today, my little llama?"

_**It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.**_

"Want to head to Starbucks?" I turned towards the sounds of the familiar voice, smiling at its owner as I sat up from my slouched position on the sofa. "Sure!" I quickly closed my laptop, throwing it aside before rising from the sofa. The thought of the Caramel Macchiato was already enough to make my mouth start to water. I headed towards the door, putting on the closest pair of shoes. "I'm ready!" I called out from across the flat, Phil joining my side a few minutes later. "Let's go then," he chirped, making his way out the front door, making sure to lock it before shutting it behind me.

"Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you?" the cashier asked with a bored tone, looking at Phil and I with a neutral expression. I opened my mouth to speak, but Phil cut me off before I even had a chance to get my order out. "Two venti Caramel Macchiatos please!" he asked, holding up two fingers. I blinked in confusion. It was like he read my mind. It wasn't even my normal order too, how did he know? I reached in my pocket to pull out my wallet, but he placed his hand on my arm before I could. "My treat. You don't have the correct amount anyway," He laughed turning towards the cashier, handing her the correct amount before spinning on his heel and making his way towards the next counter. I quickly pulled out my wallet, looking at the contents inside. He was right. I didn't have enough. But how did he know? My mouth was wide in shock as I walked over to him, standing next to him. My flabbergasted expression never left my face as we picked up our drinks and headed towards our usual area in the back. "Phil, how did you know what drink I would want and that I didn't have enough to pay?" I asked, swinging my legs over the legs of the chair, leaning my back against the wall. His blue eyes winked at me, answering me with a huge smile. "I know you better than anyone else."

_**It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person… You do that yourself—because they inspire you.**_

__A shaky breath escaped my pale lips as I looked at the half empty bottle in my hand. This is the last time. The last time I would ever drink to such an extent. I never want to hurt anyone again. I know quitting this problem will be hard, but… I turned to face Phil, a warm smile plastered on his face. It showed nothing but care. "Phil. I won't drink again. I promise," I whispered to him, throwing the bottle in the recyclables. I walked over to him, cupping his face with my hands. Cautiously, I rubbed my thumbs in light circles over the bruises scattered on his face, earning a wince from the other male. "Phil… I'm so sorry about last night… I never meant to…" My voice trailed off, memories of the night before running rapidly through my mind. I remember Phil begging me to stop, my body moving on its own, slapping the poor boy until I was satisfied for the night. "It's okay," Phil said, looking up with me with bright blue eyes. "It means a lot you're going to stop now. We'll get through it together" he continued, before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist for a hug.

~~~A Week Later~~~

Is this what death feels like? To be violently shaking back and forth? To feel nothing but cold throughout your whole body? To want to just puke up your organs? I whimpered, my bottom lip trembling. "Shh, Dan, it's okay," Phil cooed, pulling me onto his lap, holding me against his chest as he wrapped a blanket around us. "I know it's hard now. It's just the withdrawal. But you'll get through this. We'll get through this." I weakly nodded my head. That's right. This is why I felt this way. But if it's so that night never happened again and I could never hurt Phil again, then I'll accept this fate.

_**A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever.**_

__"Phil, it's okay. It's alright." I looked at him with tears in my eyes, a small smile on my face, gripping his hand tightly. I know he couldn't hear me. Phil had been in a coma for two months, and his symptoms were only worsening. He was at the point where he was on life support, and there was still no sign of his health improving at all. It was all because of that damn drunk driver. And Phil… If he didn't push me out of the way in time… Maybe I would be in his place. I should be in his place. He shouldn't have been hit straight on by that car. He's done nothing but be kind and loving to everyone he meets. Why was he the one dying in this bland room? He was so out of place. I wanted nothing more than to have someone wake me up, tell me this is just a bad nightmare, and have Phil next to me. But that wasn't going to happen. "Mr. Howell, it's time." I nodded, not wanting to yet accept that fact. I watched as the doctor shut off the machine, Phil's heartbeat monitor slowing until nothing but a straight line showed on the screen. The high pitched noise vibrating through the air, mocking me at the fact he was gone. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It all felt so unreal. My whole body was numb, and I couldn't take in what had just happened. "Goodbye, my best friend."

_**It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would.**_

__"It's my life! Let me live it how I please!" I yelled at my mom before storming upstairs, slamming the door in frustration. My mom had to bring up that silly topic on college again. I knew what I wanted to do with my life, yet it seemed like she didn't. She just refused to believe the fact that her son wanted to make videos for a living. "Dan, don't be silly. That's a child's dream. Choose something that will actually benefit your future," she coldly stated in a monotone voice, glaring at me. Yet I wouldn't hear of it.

I looked over at my phone, picking it up and dialing that oh so familiar number I knew by heart. Each ring seemed to take ages as I wandered over to the bed, laying down and covering my eyes with my arm. "Hello?" Exactly the voice I wanted to hear. A small smile crawled onto my lips at the voice coming from the other end. "Hey, Phil? It's Dan. Can we talk?" I explained what had just happened with my mom, the other end staying silent as I shared my story. "Don't listen to her. Do whatever you want to do with your life. It is yours and only yours after all. I believe that you are great at making videos. Continue doing so! You have such a talent at it. All you have to do is show her and prove to her that this is what you want to do for the rest of your life. If she doesn't want to accept it, well that's her fault. Dan, I believe in you."

_**And no matter what happens… You'll always love them**_

__I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair as I looked around the living room. It was a complete mess. Just a couple of hours ago it was perfectly clean, and Phil and I were getting along perfectly. Yet it all changed by a simple misunderstanding. Papers went flying, angry words were spit out, and anger filled the flat as we both tried fighting for who was correct. I watched as the yelling got to Phil, tears filling his eyes as he stormed off to his room, obviously done with the fight. "I should go apologize." I mumbled to myself, stuffing my hands in my pockets and making my way to his room. I knocked on the door, waiting for the voice on the other side. "What is it?" "Can I come in?" silence fell at the question, before I got a weak reply back. "Come in." I entered the room, Phil curled up under blankets, turned away from me. I sat next to him, attempting to pull the blankets off of his body. Yet it was no use, he wouldn't give in. "Phil, I'm sorry for before. We had a misunderstanding. I didn't mean what I said. Can you please look at me?" I watched as the older male hesitantly turned to face me, removing the blanket from his face. His usual bright eyes were now dull and bloodshot, and it was obvious that he had been crying. "Oh Phil, come here." I wrapped my arms tightly around him, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry about before. I love you more than anything, and nothing will ever change that." I whispered softly in his ear, pulling back slightly to look at him. He sniffled, before allowing a tiny grin to appear on his face. "I love you too, Dan." He replied, before leaning in to press a kiss against my lips. "No matter what happens, no matter what we go through, just know that I love you; forever and always." I mumbled through the kiss. I could feel him smile, and I was reassured I made it up to him.

"Forever and Always."

A/N Time!

Hey guys! I decided to take a short break from Saving A Lion to write this little fluffy piece. I was really excited to write it at first, but as I neared the end, I kinda lost that interest D: So I'm sorry if it's a bit cruddy XD I hope this made sense ;3; It was supposed to be like, several really short stories in one story based off the quote in bold italics xD;;

Oh if it wasn't clear:  
Dan was an alcoholic who abused Phil and decided he had enough. And then he went through withdrawal.  
And then Phil was hit by a drunk driver and went into a coma.

Was that clearly stated? I hope so –hides- /)o(\

Oh I'm not proud of this story

Saving A Lion chapter 6 should be up in the next few days~

Rates and reviews are always appreciated! They always have a habit of making me smile ^0^

Now if you will excuse me, it's almost 1am. TIME TO GO DO MORE NON PRODUCTIVE STUFF. (Aka derp on youtube, tumblr, and deviantart)

Until next time my lovelies~~


End file.
